Tequila On Ice
by PyrusAngel
Summary: NejiXTenten Neji is planing something special for Tenten after his mission. I suck at summery just read its fluffy and yeah. Song Fic Tequila on Ice by Darryl Worley. T for alcohal and partying and to be safe


Kouta- Peace

Misaki- Beautiful Blossom

**Tequila on Ice**

**--Neji P.O.V-- **

I had been out late that night on a mission, but as I walked into the 5th's office I felt so happy inside with anticipation for what I was planning the nest say that I barely listened to her review our mission. She just rolled her eyes and swiftly sent me away, though I had been the leader of this mission, I didn't question it at all though.

I quickly ran home picking up a white box from my cousin Hinata's place. As she saw me standing there on her front porch all she could do was try to hold back her smile and motion for me to be quiet before leading me into her house. She quickly lead me to her basement and toward the hidden closet that was behind her painting of her two kids, Kouta and Misaki, and her and her husband.

It still had amazed me how her life had turned out. She had married her true love and had even thought uncle a few things. She was now not only the 6th Hokage's wife and a mother of two beautiful twins, but she was also the head of the main branch with me as her life time body guard along with that stupid blond. As I took the box from her I could hear the yells of her two little kids.

Though they were only 3 years old they could argue louder then their father and Sasuke could on a good day back when they were 12. Kouta had his father's hair blonde and spiky but he had his mother's pale lavender eyes. He had gotten his father's whisker pattern though her had four lines instead of three. I had been tutoring him in how to use his ninja powers and was amazed at how much he had already learned at just the age of three. He was my little prodigy along with his mother and father's.

Though in all of our eyes Misaki was the one who was going to be our little blossom. She had long wavy hair that came to her shoulders, but it was very unique color combination. She had gotten her grandmother's, on Naruto's side, light pink hair, but that was only located at her the tips of her hair. The top of her hair was dark purple just like her mother's. Her eyes were a strange green, but she was able to switch her Byakugan on and off this causing her to have the pale lavender eyes only when she chose to have them. It was easy to tell just from who their parents were that these two were going to take the ninja world by storm.  
"Neji here now go I have to put them to bed." Hinata said putting the painting back and racing up stairs toward the voices.

All I could do was laugh before teleporting from the room and soon appearing with in my own house. The lights were off so I quickly tucked the box under my arm before heading up the stairs toward the master bedroom on the top level. I found my sleeping belle lying right where I thought she would be.

Tenten's lay on our shared king bed the moon light flooding into the room lighting her porcelain skin in a soothing white light. I smirked and silently walked over to her manikins that stood in the corner. She had picked up the hobbie over the years and had perfected it as a side job when not on missions. She had been very fond of creating dresses more then the average shirts, armor, and other stuff that was worn every day. As he walked up to them he notice that three of her five manikins contained dresses that Tenten was currently working on.

The first was a floor length wedding dress that was pale purple in color color with silver lace along the chest area. After that it had a flowery design that then from its base flowed down with a large slit in the center showing the white layer under the light purple one. The edges were decorated by many different pieces that were pined there as if she couldn't decide which looked best.

The next was a light pink knee length dress. The top was decorated in a darker pink cherry blossom design that complimented the lighter pink very nicely. The bottom part billowed out in a soft velvety like fabric. Tenten had even added small cherry blossoms on this part giving it a little flare that made me smile. In between the two sections Neji saw a matching ribbon that pulled that seemed to pull the dress completely together.

The last one was a half done dress that had small puffy sleeves that sat on the shoulders and lead into a shirt like top that had a very low half circle cut that showed just enough of the chest. The top ended just after the chest and then billowed out into the dress part. The dress bottom though seemed to be half done for the fact that it wasn't there.

I could only smirk before remembering my task at hand. I picked up one of the empty manikins and walked toward the balcony doors. I placed it in front of the large French doors that looked out on the garden below. I opened the box before preparing to place it on the manikin. I smiled at the dress I had chosen from the long line Hinata had shown me on that fearful day when we went to the mall.

It was a simple strapless white dress that came to her just above her knees. The white fabric flowed and moved like bird wings as I slipped it over the manikin's well it didn't have a head...Any way! The dress had a low back cut and had a simple royal blue ribbon that wrapped around just under the chest.

Suddenly I heard her stir behind me. I jumped a little fearing I had been found out. I had told her I wouldn't be home till tomorrow night. But as I watched her she just rolled over so her back was to me. I sighed inwardly before turning my attention back to the dress. I turned it so it looked at her sowing area to the right of the French doors.

I quickly tip toed away heading down stairs into the hidden room on the third floor, but as I walked I couldn't help but wish to be able to curl up stairs next to her. As I started my work I made sure that I worked silently as to not disturb the angel above me. I began thinking of the time we met 3 years after our team head broken up.

**-- Flashback 4 Years ago Normal P.O.V-- **

Neji had just walked into the Sunset bar in the village of the sand. He had just finished speaking with Gaara about the new treaty with the village hidden in the leaves. The day had been long and he need a little drink before turning in. But as he had left the hotel he had come across Kankuro doing the same thing.

So that's how he had gotten here. The crazy Kazakage's brother had talked him into going into this hell hold. The said brown haired brother was at that moment hitting on a red haired girl at the bar. All Neji could do was shake his head lightly and try to keep his mind on the drink in his hand. It was only when four new singers got up on the karaoke stage did Neji finally stand and head to the doors not caring what happened to Kankuro. It was only as the men started singing did it cause Neji to pause.

_Are you ready Steve? Uh-huh_

_Andy? Yeah_

_Mick? Okay_

_Alright fellas - let's go!_

_Oh it's been getting so hard  
Living with the things you do to me_

_My dreams are getting so strange  
I'd like to tell you everything I see_

_Oh and see a man at the back as a matter of fact  
His eyes are as red as the sun  
And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her  
Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

Neji then looked aback at the man but this time he noticed the group of girls gathered around him. It was then that he saw that the man was actually a drunken Kankuro. He kept on winking at Neji and then looking at a girl in the corner of the bar.

_Oh and see a man at the back as a matter of fact  
His eyes are as red as the sun  
And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her  
Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

_Oh and see a man at the back as a matter of fact  
His eyes are as red as the sun  
And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her  
Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

_Oh Yeah! It was like lightning  
Everybody was frightening  
And the music was soothing  
And they all started grooving_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah-Yeah-Yeah  
And the man in the back said everyone attack  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz _

And just like that they stopped singing as quickly as they had begun. Neji drained the rest of his glass before racing to grab Kankuro before the man fell to the ground. As his hands caught the elder boy Neji felt himself being thrown across the floor until he literally ran into the girl Krow had been pointing out to him before falling onto his butt. He looked back at Kankuro only to the dork smiling like a loon.

"Sorry..." the girl behind him said lightly kneeling down to his level on the floor making sure he was okay.

"Its alright it was my 'friend's' fault." Neji said standing on his own looking at the girl in the process.

She was tiny in built but she looked to be all muscle he bet anyone that she had little to no fat on her body. He noticed that she had short blue jean shorts that came to hug her butt really nicely. He also saw that she wore brown boots that came to about her mid cafe. She wore a tight shirt that had off the shoulder sleeves, which revealed both her shoulders. The shirt itself was a pale blue that complimented her dark chocolate eyes, but it was the white with a yellow center daisy in her shoulder length coco hair that caused Neji's stone like heart the jump a little.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

"Now that we know each other if your not with someone else, can I buy you a drink?" I asked feeling the alcohol startig to kick in.

"_dam I shouldn't have had that fifth glass."_ Neji's inner complained rubbing his head.

"Thank you I think I'll have tequila on ice." she said simply with a small all knowing smile.

"Nice," was all Neji could say as he walked toward the bar with her.

All that night they stayed there just talking, and after an hour or two and a few drinks later Neji found himself feeling like he knew this girl already. It had only been as she had begun rummaging through her peruse that he found out that she was a ninja.

"Your from the Leaf Village??" he said over the blaring music.

"Yeah??? Do I know you from there??" she asked looking aback at this headband on his head.

"I'm Neji Hy...:" Neji had started but she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Neji I thought it was you. Wow you sure have grown in the past three years." she said as she soon began to ramble on and on and on, but soon it was Neji's turn to stop her.

"Who are you??" he said lightly.

"Tenten silly." the girl said simply before continuing.

And that's how Neji had found his teammate after three long years. It turned out that she had been sent to the sand village to help train their ninjas from the past treaty, but with the new treaty signed and cleared she was allowed to return back home with Neji in the morning. That night had been Neji and Tenten had found a piece of themselves that had disappeared three years ago.

**--End Flashback Neji P.O.V-- **

I had been working in the secret room for about five hours now and it was six am now when the camera upstairs chimed softly. I put down my hammer and stood to see what it was. I touched the large screen that hung on the bamboo wall. The black screen came to life to show the upstairs room where Tenten had just sat up in the bed.

I watched as she rubbed her eyes and sadly looked around the room. As I watched her eyes glance over the dress I had to laugh at how fast she bounced out of the bed and landed in front of the dressed manikin. I watched her pick up the note I had left and run back to the bed. As she read it I spoke aloud as if reading to her.

"Be Ready At 8 P.M" I said before turning back to my work.

As the day drug on I couldn't help put look up at the screen to watch her ever now and then. She had changed at some point in time from her pajamas to a pair of shorts and one of my baggy T-shirts. I just laughed before finally my work was done.

When I was sure she was put of our room I poofed up there and grabbed new cloths for tonight. But as I was about to poof back the door nob clicked and she came in. But being a ninja I was able to hide with in the closet before she noticed.

"Aw I still have two hours..." I heard her complain.

All I could do was smirk before poofing back down stairs. I watched her finished Temari's wedding dress since the bride-to-be was getting married to Shikamaru in just a few weeks. As I changed the only thing that seemed to go through my mind was when tonight would bring. Before I knew it she was twirling around the room the dress flowing around her body wonderfully.

At 7:30 I went to the room and snuck up behind her a daisy in my hand. I quickly slipped it into her hair which had been left down just for the occasion. She swiveled around throwing her arms around my neck lips landing on top of mine, which I welcomed. She tasted just like how she always did like sugar and spice but I noticed the lack of something.

I broke the kiss and then smiled a smile that was only for her. I placed my hand over her eyes before leading her down the stairs to the curtain that covered the new addition to our home. As I took the curtain in my free hand I counted down from three.

"Three, Two..." I started but she cut me off.

"ONE!!!!" she cried as she felt my hand come off her eyes and the other pulled the curtain down.

She squealed as she looked into the room to see a beach like scene that had plants every where. There was a small bar made out of bamboo in one corner that had a large flat screen TV behind in on the wall. Two long lounge chairs were also in the center of the room atop the white sand floor. In front of the two chairs was a water feature, that resembled the ocean waves and all, stretched from one side of the wall to the other. And two well hidden speakers made the room sound like it was located at the beach.

The plants that decorated the room were from all over the world from daises and roses to sunflowers and hibiscus and even the rare Iris. Other plants in the room were jungle plants and even a few banzai trees. Neji had even strung paper lanterns across the room's ceiling that were orange, blue, green, red, and purple.

She turned and once again jumped into my arms before I carried her into the room. I prepared two drinks before joining her on one of the two wooden lawn chairs. As we lay there together she curled up closer to me as I wrapped one arm around her. After our drinks were finished I sat up and grabbed my guitar.

"Neji??" I heard her say questioningly.

I knew what she was thinking. I hadn't played for five years and I had a good reason to have stopped. It was a little aliment called writers block. Yes its true I use to write songs and then after I lost her I had stopped, and tonight was going to be the first night I picked it up again.

"Yes Tenten? Would you like to hear my new song??" I asked her softly watching her eyes begin to glitter it surprise.

"Yes please." she said pecking my cheek lightly.

So I began strumming lightly getting use to the feel of the strings under my fingers once again. Only after a few notes had been completed I began to sing. As I began singing I didn't take my eyes away from her face as she slowly took in the song.

_I always kinda figured love would pass me by_

_the kinda girl I wanted wouldn't want a guy like me_

_I thought that she wouldn't look twice_

_You see I'm kinda crazy, I like the extremes_

_So all of my like the girl of my dreams was_

_Everything nice, sugar and spice and tequila on ice_

As I began the chorus I saw her face light at where the inspiration had come from. All I could do is smile back as I continued to sing to her and strum lightly on the guitar.

_I was looking for a saint who was a devil of a lover_

_But every girl I found was either one way or the other_

_'Til one night at a bar when I saw her standing there_

_Pretty thing in blue jeans with a daisy in her hair._

_I walked over to her and introduced myself_

_I said, "Now that we know each other_

_If your not with someone else, can I buy you a drink?"_

_She said "Thank you, I think I'll have tequila on ice"_

_Ha ha and I said, "Nice"_

_I was looking for a saint who was a devil of a lover_

_But every girl I found was either one way or the other_

_But this one was different I could see it from the start_

_Pretty thing in blue jeans, kinda sweet and wild at heart_

Suddenly her eyes faltered, unsure of were this part had come from. She was still unable to understand as I continued singing.

_I guess that's what got me here in Cancun_

_Lying in this hammock looking at the moon up there_

_Stroking her hair and picking out rice_

_My baby's kisses taste like sugar and spice_

_And tequila on ice_

Smiling at her she gave me a questioning look again. As we sat there I smirked before kissing her forehead and standing. I walked over and put the guitar back on its stand before turning and looking at her as she sat sideways on the lawn chair.

As my smirk widened I rummaged in my pocket quickly finding it before I pulled it out I slowly walked toward her. I slowly went down on one knee pulling my hand out of my pocket and opening it slowly watching her face change. First curiosity, then shock followed by shear disbelief, and finally to a loving smile her eyes looked ready to tear over.

"Tenten, will you marry me??" I asked smirk finally becoming a smile.

"Y-yes. A thousand million times yes." She said before jumping into my arms and smothering me in kisses.

I quickly placed the ring on to her finger smiling at my handy work. The ring consisted of twin intertwined bands one gold and one silver and where the two met there was a diamond. And it wasn't to big or flashy or anything less then just perfect for my angel and my devil girl.

Pyrus: Well how did you like??

Neji: Wow I wouldn't do that and since when do I play guitar or live in Cancun.

Tenten: I thought it was cute, and baka we're going to Cancun for our Honeymoon.

Pyrus: Idiots and I thought you were the smart one!!! Well yeah go look and watch the music video that's where the idea came from. R&R as always reviews make me happy.


End file.
